ilderonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alilia
"Immortal Mother, Life giver, I ask of you in my burdened hour. Grant me your presence so I may reveal what hides in the shadows. I beg this of you as your humble servant, o fire in our souls. Provide me with your almighty grace." 38th Prayer, Book of The High Prophet's Oaths, 1302 WE Overview The goddess Alilia is heralded as the supreme being of all creation by the believers of the Wills. When she first visited Ilderon she left a strict set of guidelines to Notherild's servants on how to treat her creations. History Nothing is known of Alilia's origin. There are many stories and descriptions of greater deity within the religion dedicated to her called the Wills. In those stories Alilia is often describe having strange attributes not seen anywhere else on Ilderon, and powers not limited by the typical limitations that plague the other gods of Ilderon. According to history taught by the Wills and Daranthel, Alilia left the material plane of Ilderon to dwell in her eternal realm of Providence. For more information see History. Emira and the Wills Before Alilia departed the world she left a sliver of her power behind in the form of the deity Emira. The goddess taught of her matron, Alilia, to the mortal races of Ilderon and the religion known as the Wills of Alilia was formed. The Wills instructs mortals on how to treat creations and foster their ability to create. Followers of the Wills are broken into two religious sects, but both sects believe in Alilia as the supreme god of everything. Alilia's followers are vast and varied. Among them are both the most ferocious soldiers and most compassionate acolytes. A common misconception in the world is that Alilia is the goddess of life, however, she tasked Emira with shepherding the mortal races. According to some histories, Alilia herself was the first being to ever kill a fellow god and introduce death into the universe which explains why she claims domain over all creation, including death. Currently Ilderon is a massive plane that is simultaneously connected to Alilia's domain. While many gods of the world walk Ilderon's physical plane, Alilia is said to always reside in her domain known as Providence. Daranthel teaches she regrets having introduced death to the universe and works to create a world free from death, sadness, and endings. Many serii and dorii believe when they reach the end of their life, if they have fulfilled their purpose they will join the goddess in Providence. Personality "Surely, she can't be omnipotent? If she knew how much her children were suffering she would intervene. The priest of the Sunyith preach of her infinite kindness, how much of that kindness extends to enemies on our borders? Does it then become wrath?" Lord Deshkaii Yilyardris, in a letter to the Daridel Monastery, 22nd of Artist 503 AE Alilia is described to care deeply about all of her creations. Very few beings remaining on Ilderon have actually had a chance to interact with the reclusive deity apart from the remaining old gods (Emira, Renaltuh, Gendoi, Deldeth, and Demdeth). In the accounts recorded from Emira's spoken words Alilia is very sporadic, impulsive, and unyielding. She does as she wills without any council or advice from any other being or deity. The only god that can travel between the plane of Ilderon, to the Bridge, and to Providence freely is Renaltuh--and thus the Gatekeeper is often theorized to be the only to speak regularly with the goddess.